How to (not) bake a cake
by ILoveKuramaTooMuch
Summary: Takashiro Giou blinked several times, before he was able to focus his eyes at the handsome face of a smiling Reiga, who was currently hovering oh-so-close to his own. His breath hitched, and he felt his cheeks flush slowly, especially when the black haired man stood up suddenly, holding his hand out to him. - "Breakfast?" (warning: M x M smut Rei x Taka)


**Credits in this story belong once more to my wonderful feedback provider syleria11, who always gets so deliciously excited with my naughty streaks :D Also, this story is tied in its character to my work on Tortured passion on syleria1's profile, so you may find both males a bit OCC.  
**

**The story contains smut and explicit stuff, male x male love, and sex with food (no cake-fucking :D LOL! ). So be warned before you start. Everyone else enjoy ;)**

It was a mess…

Standing in the middle of the spacious kitchen of the Twilight mansion, Fuyutoki was unable to utter a word, as he stared at the unbelievable state of it. For the third time he looked at the working counter, finding it disturbingly clean, while there was a huge pile of flour on the floor beneath… Then his gaze shifted to the bottle of olive oil, which might have looked innocent, had it not been for the fact, that it sat on the kitchen table, grasped lightly in Reiga's thin fingers, which kept stroking its round shape in quite a suggestive manner…

The poor butler wringed the hem of his tuxedo nervously, quickly averting his gaze to the polished table to- … to the table top, which seemed mysteriously streaked with some red-purplish substance, strongly resembling Tooma's finest berry jam… That was when the man's eyes widened, as he spotted the undisputed leader of the Giou clan, wincing slightly in his quite wooden seat, while he tried to control his reactions to Reiga's continuing manual activity, an unmistakable blush rising upon his high pale cheekbones, fascination in light green eyes.

"Cough… My Lords? Is there anything I can help you with? Takashiro-sama?" Consterned beyond his age, Fuyutoki found himself at a loss as to what his next actions should be? "Can anyone tell me what exactly happened here?" He made a vague move with his hand, including all of the disordered space.

"Why, we were making a cake," Reiga drawled deliberately, a tiny smirk sitting at the corner of his mouth. "Turns out there is not enough eggs to go with our recipe though." He licked his lips, shooting a quick glance at the clan leader, who once again seemed to shift in his seat with certain urge.

"A-a c-cake?!" The butler almost squealed, his hands scrambling to keep at least a semblance of composed pose, when his looks stopped upon another out-of-place object, hanging off of the end of the curtain rack, and he blinked. And blinked. And blinked again.

It was a perfectly white dress shirt.

"Why, yes. I decided that I wanted to bake us this delicious cake and Takashiro stuck along to help. He even said that he wanted me to teach him how to cook," the Dark Lord almost laughed out loud, noting the man's growing confusion with secret delight. He was actually trying really hard to reign in his mirth, his whole body feeling completely sated for the moment… but for the fire still burning within his blood.

"Ta-Takashiro-sama w-wanted to help you?" He was babbling, and he knew it, too. The shape of the jam smear on the table top resembled the contours of an upper body half… and the flour on the floor seemed spread with careful pacing… He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to scream aloud.

"There were only four eggs available, shame," Takashiro sighed. Fuyutoki blinked, as the two men stood up, obviously preparing to leave, realization like a light-bulb hitting his mind with all the tact of a war transporter.

"But I only went grocery shopping yesterday, so we should have enough eggs to complete a cake!" His exclamation carried completely unanswered to a very empty kitchen, leaving the man standing with his mouth open for a long while after the echo stopped off the walls.

It was only when he closed his mouth shut, that the poor butler found the oil bottle missing from its previous place.

_Flashback_

_Stretching within his futon, Reiga looked to his left, a tiny smile playing upon his lips. A man was sleeping there, quite naked, too, the dark blue comforter twisted around his lithe pale-skinned frame. Lifting one hand, the Dark Lord caressed a narrow male hip, reveling in the softness of warm skin, causing the sleeping man to stir._

"_Mmmmmm."_

"_And good morning to you, too, love. I trust you slept well?"_

_Takashiro Giou blinked several times, before he was able to focus his eyes at the handsome face of a smiling Reiga, who was currently hovering oh-so-close to his own. His breath hitched, and he felt his cheeks flush slowly, especially when the black haired man stood up suddenly, holding his hand out to him._

"_Breakfast?"_

_(which led to -)_

"_So what exactly are we having?"_

_It was some half an hour later. Showered, and dressed in a pair of black pants and a snow-white shirt, Takashiro Giou sat at the table in the main kitchen of the mansion, watching with awe, and not a small portion of respect, his lover moving about the space as if he were born there. It was certainly a very interesting sight for the clan leader, as he observed Reiga bending to pull out various ingredients from shelves and cupboards, bringing dishes and bowls to the counter top. He wiggled his toes inside the warm slippers, before crossing right knee over left, surprised at the mild discomfort of his burgeoning erection. His lover looked hot in the kitchen, no denying it._

"_How about some cake?" Reiga's voice suggested lightly, the man completely unaware of Takashiro's bothered state._

_It was too much. The image of the black-haired Dark Lord offering him a deliciously looking cake upon the naked flesh of his flat abs flashed innocuously through the clan leader's mind, and in the next moment he was standing right behind Reiga's back. "How about you teach me how to make it, love?" He purred into one white ear shell, causing it to redden within seconds._

_Then,as if taking his time, Reiga turned, catching Takashiro's lips in a hungry deep kiss, a can of some sort in his hand: "Whip?" The Dark lord's voice asked hoarsely, shaking the can in his hand, before a delighted smirk sat upon the right corner of that well loved mouth._

"_You seem to get my idea, love." Pleased, and not just a little aroused, the brown haired leader took another step forth, pressing Reiga's slender body against the counter top, his hand going around of his lover's body to brush and tease. _

_Stunned by the intensity of Takashiro's sensual attack, Reiga could only arch helplessly, a low moan rising from his throat, as a warm hand closed shamelessly over his yukata-covered cock, and hot lips slid along his sensitive shoulder and up the left side of his neck, then returned down to lick at the base of his throat. "My, my, what do we have here?" He managed a soft laugh, gasping, when the can of whipped cream was suddenly stolen from his grasp, and he found himself lifted by a pair of strong arms, and positioned sitting on the counter. "W-wha?!"_

"_Hush my love," the clan leader laughed, smoothly falling to his knees, the traitorous can in hand. For the second time in as many minutes, Reiga found his breath being stolen away. Seated upon a marble counter top, he could only watch his obviously inspired brown-haired lover, as he parted his yukata and pulled Reiga's hips forward, leaving his thighs spread apart upon the edge of the desk. "Oooohh, my love," he teased the enflamed man, "You must be so hungry."_

_A growl answered him, then a sharp hissing sound followed… and then Takashiro was spraying a small portion of whipped cream along Reiga's long pale thigh, smiling smugly when his ear caught a tiny hitch in the other man's breathing, when the hand holding the can moved past certain "innocent" regions. Another sharp hissing sound came, this time from the man himself, as the cold treat was sprayed deliberately over his most sensitive part, sending a surge of arousal through the leader's blood._

"_Nnnnngh!" _

_Reiga moaned aloud, gasping when his senses were attacked by Takashiro's lips. Carelessly throwing his head back, he cursed, bumping into the upper cupboard's door, his hand reaching blindly for something… anything, to keep himself from crying out loud. The hot wet licks of his lover's tongue traveled mercilessly from his right thigh to his left, slowly, carefully cleaning the white stuff off his skin. The pleasurable torture was unbearable. "Gaahhhh! Takashiro! Oooh, love!" Mindless of its origin, or contents, the man grabbed a bowl of flour, holding it tightly with both hands, as he eagerly thrust into his lover's mouth._

"_Delicious," his lover smacked his lips, looking up into Reiga's clearly excited face, bits of whipped cream decorating his jaw and cheek, "You might want to let me finish my breakfast, dear," and the black haired man nodded, biting his lip at being given a decidedly naughty wink, which screamed "hot" on multiple levels._

"_F-fuck," he breathed out, his hands shaking so much, that the flour spilled from the bowl, covering the floor in small bursts of "snow." It wasn't helping, so he let go of it, rather thankful for the bowl being made of plastic and not causing any clattering sound against the ceramic tiles. Takashiro's mouth was doing unmentionable things to his cock and he was going out of his mind… He needed to come, feeling like he was being sucked into madness. Thrusting his fingers into the long brown tresses, he clenched them into fists, yanking, feeling a groan from Takashiro in response. It vibrated around his cock… and vibrated, and Reiga screamed softly, unable to control himself, immediately stuffing a fist in his mouth to muffle any more cries. His cum spilled down Takashiro's throat, giving the man the look of a well fed cat who just ate a bowl of cream. But then he spotted IT! Feeling a devious idea invade his brain, he slipped off the counter, pulling his lover up by the hair, before releasing his grip on it._

_Somewhat disoriented, Takashiro allowed Reiga to lead him the few steps towards the kitchen table. His vision filled with all colours of rainbow, when he felt Reiga claim his lips in a powerful, demanding kiss. A wet soft tongue pushed its way past Takashiro's lips, stroking the inside of his mouth, flicking and teasing. He never realized how, or when Reiga managed to get rid of his clothes. Only when his body was being laid back onto the polished table top, did the tall handsome leader find himself quite naked, and his lustful gaze turned to Reiga with open admiration. Seeing the item in the man's hand, he shifted against the cold hard top restlessly._

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_Oh, my dear Takashiro, I can, and I will." Snickering at the clan leader's panicked face, Reiga reached into the jar in his hand, scooping some of the finest berry jam onto a teaspoon. For the next moments his expression became focused on the task at hand, and tiny dollops of berry jam now decorated Takashiro's long torso, along with both nipples._

"_I look ridiculous," the brown haired man complained, not really meaning it._

"_You look very… edible," Reiga grinned in response, bending down to flick his tongue over the closest red peak. Without hurry he licked the jam, until the spot became clean once more, then moved to the next._

"_Ohhhh! Mmmmmhmmm!" Squirming under his lover's naughty actions, Takashiro was __barely able to _ comprehend, that he was being feasted upon… until Reiga's white even teeth nibbled upon his flat male nipple, followed by tightly closed lips. The suction, along with the tiny flashes of pain, made the man's mind swirl in mad desire.

"_I never knew you could be this sweet in the morning," Reiga could not help himself but tease the man wickedly, while his palm flattened against the man's stomach, slowly inching closer to where a proud erection stood, waiting. He smiled at the urgent bucking of Takashiro's hips, which came by way of protest against his fun comment. "My, aren't we hungry for more jam?" Watching his lover's mouth open for reply, he slipped deftly past a deliciously looking aching cock, applying another morsel of jam to the place of utmost importance. "Payback, my love."_

"_GAHHHH!" Unable to contain that sound from coming from his throat, Takashiro arched from the hard desktop, his body trembling with pleasure. Reiga's hot tongue licked around his tiny hole, cleaning the jam away, teasingly pushing against his muscles, dancing as if trying to sneak inside. It was so naughty! And he could not take much more, Takashiro thought, perspiration beading on his forehead. "Please!"_

"_Please what, my Lord?" _

"_Please fuck me already… Or I will do it."_

_His eyes blazing with lust, Reiga stood straight once more, his own aching erection glistening in his hold. With a small 'slap' he put a small round bottle of olive oil onto the desktop beside Takashiro's hand. Then, grabbing his ankles, pushed his legs upwards, his teeth gritting with unfulfilled need. With great restraint he entered the man, slowly pushing his thick cock inside. "Oh love, you are so tight!" _

_Gasping and straining his body in order to take more of Reiga in, Takashiro felt the man's first thrusts going all the way "in" and "out", slow, deep, demanding. Thankful for the table's sturdy construction, he gripped its edges with his fingers, holding himself in place for his lover's amorous advances as best as he could. He was so hungry for more and more. Reiga's physical touches and caresses felt intoxicating and incredibly good to the man, he would never get enough of it. Excited to no end by his lover's decision to take lead in their lovemaking, he moaned his appreciation, urging Reiga to move harder, deeper, pushing them both towards climax within minutes. _

"_Nnnnnnnnn!" He came with a strangled groan, shooting his seed inside Takashiro's perfect body, his mouth locked over his lover's, their shared cries of pleasure muffled in another deep kiss, while their bodies shuddered and trembled in throes of orgasm…_

_And that's when they sensed someone closing in on their current location. A look of panic crossed Takashiro's face, before they began to scramble off of the table…_

_End of flashback_

Reaching Takashiro's private chambers, the two lovers barely managed to close the door securely behind them, before clothes were sent flying in all directions, and heated gazes were traded, full of lust. The bedroom door creaked, its sound echoing long after two bodies fell upon the soft bed.

As he tried to focus his eyes on the object in Reiga's hand, Takashiro Giou felt his admiration rise another notch, gifting his lover with the most beautiful slow smile.

"Dessert?"

-/-

Standing in the middle of the spacious kitchen of the Twilight mansion, Fuyutoki was unable to utter a word, as he stared at the unbelievable state of it. For several minutes the poor butler just shook his head, trying to comprehend what had just happened here, then, he gave up on that effort with a sigh. He turned, walking lifelessly to the fridge, opening it and gazing at the four dozens of perfect large eggs with more than just mild confusion. He closed the fridge shut.

With a heavy sigh Fuyutoki, the loyal butler of one Takashiro Giou, turned on his heels, his mouth pulled into a tiny moue, and left the kitchen with purposeful strides.

"I better disinfect and decontaminate this place before Tooma gets the shock of his life."


End file.
